At Your Service
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen takes it upon herself to help relax a frustrated Eli.


Summary: _Imogen takes it upon herself to help relax a frustrated Eli._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … don't ask.

X

**At Your Service****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Imogen Moreno was ecstatic.

She had done it.

She had finally done it.

She had finally gained the trust of Eli Goldsworthy and turned him against Clare Edwards. After pining from afar for almost a whole year, an opportunity to get close to the object of her affections had struck, and she took it; she seized it before anyone else could and now, at last, she stood a chance. Eli knew who she was, and she was going to make sure he never forgot — even if it meant destroying every memory he had with Clare by tainting the good and exaggerating the bad, she'd do it.

Imogen knew it was wrong, taking advantage of Eli when he was vulnerable and slandering Clare's name, but she didn't care.

Love made people do crazy things, after all, and so far her plan was working. It wouldn't be long before _she_ was Eli's everything.

"DAMN IT!" The sound of Eli's voice jarred Imogen from her reverie and she looked over.

They were in the auditorium. School had been out for almost an hour and Fiona had gone home twenty minutes ago, leaving herself and Eli alone to work on the play. Not that Imogen was complaining, of course. She liked Fiona well enough, despite her initial impression of the older girl — and the fact that she wasn't a threat was a definite plus — but she would much rather spend her time with Eli _alone_. It would make _wooing_ Eli all the more easy.

With a smile, she walked up to the dark-haired boy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't get the ending right!" Eli cried, shoving his notebook aside and burying his fingers in his hair. "It's all wrong!"

Imogen furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought it was perfect."

And she did. On opening night, the whole school would finally see what a rotten, manipulative _witch_ "Saint Clare" really was.

"It doesn't _feel_ right, though!" Eli told her. He took a deep breath, his hands visibly shaking. "I-I can't focus right now. My mind is all jumbled. Maybe I should… go home and sleep it off."

He made a move to stand up, but Imogen placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. When he shot her a confused glance, she gave him a coy smile, a plan already brewing in her head. She wasn't ready to part ways just yet, and with that in mind, she inched closer to him, her hands still planted firmly on his shoulders.

"Just relax…" She told him.

She began to massage his neck and shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. She started out gently, but gradually added more pressure, and with every bit of pressure she added, the more Eli started to relax. As she focused on his neck, her fingers brushed against a sensitive spot, making him shudder and, by chance, her eyes flickered downward briefly — only to be met with a rather unexpected (but certainly not unpleasant) sight. A obvious bulge was beginning to form in his khaki pants, and while Eli hadn't yet noticed, Imogen couldn't stop staring.

She licked her lips as realization dawned on her: Eli was turned on.

Placing her left hand on his chest while the other continued to knead the back of his neck, Imogen allowed it to venture south until it came to rest on his erection. Almost immediately, Eli's eyes snapped open.

"What are you — _ughnn_!" Before he could finish, Imogen cupped him through his pants, eliciting a strangled groan from him.

"Looks like you have a _big_ problem, Eli Goldsworthy… maybe I can help?" Imogen drawled, before dropping to her knees.

She quickly unfastened his pants, yanking them down just enough to free his arousal. Eyeing Eli hungrily, Imogen wrapped her fingers around his stiff member before taking him into her mouth. Above her, Eli let out another moan, followed by a string of profanities. Imogen hummed delightedly, pleased with his reaction, before switching tactics.

She squeezed the base of his cock, causing Eli's hips to jerk up instinctively. Smirking, Imogen started to move her hand up and down his shaft while teasing the tip with her tongue. She lapped at the pre-cum spilling out, feeling her own panties grow damp, before engulfing him in her mouth once more and gazing up at him through lidded eyes, watching his face contort in pleasure. Taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, Imogen hollowed out her cheeks and began to bob her head furiously, moaning around him in an attempt to push him over the edge.

It worked, and after a particularly hard suck, Eli's hips lifted clear off his seat and he cried out, his hot seed spurting into her mouth. She swallowed greedily, trying to get everything, but some managed to escape and dribble down her chin. After licking him clean, Imogen released his member with a loud _pop_.

"Mmm…" Wiping her chin, she tilted her head with a smirk. "Well? Feel better?"

Still somewhat delirious, Eli could only manage a nod, and Imogen's smirk grew.

"Good." She said, rising to her feet. A brief glance at the clock told her it was time to leave, and as much as she wanted nothing more than to continue — to get him worked up again and fuck him until he couldn't remember who Clare Edwards was — she knew it was probably too soon for that. "Well, this was fun, but I really should be going. If you need help relaxing again or just want someone to bounce ideas off… gimme a call."

With a wink, Imogen spun around and skipped out of the auditorium, leaving a puzzled Eli alone to deal with the aftermath of what had just happened.

X

**FIN**

X

**… I didn't want to write this. I don't ship Imogen and Eli in any way, shape or form, but this idea popped into my head the other night and wouldn't leave, so I had no choice but to write it.**

** Now I feel dirty.**

** Also, I'm worried Imogen (and Eli) might have been a bit OOC. I may not be a fan of Imogeli, but… I didn't want to demonize Imogen… but at the same time, I wanted her to be somewhat manipulative. It should be noted that this takes place sometime between **_**Dirt Off Your Shoulder (Part 2)**_** and **_**U Don't Know**_**. Obviously, it's somewhat AU, since they didn't even kiss until **_**U Don't Know**_**, but hey… it's fan fiction. And shameless smut. **

** Nevertheless, I still hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
